Akatsuki A Twisted Life Style
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Okay, forget the old summary. Just read the story...It's twisting and turning on me and I don't know how to make it all go. If I'm nice and get enough reviews, I might try an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

**One:**

Sasori sat near Deidara, who sat near Itachi, who sat near Tobi, who sat near...You get the picture. Deidara was half asleep and they were half through their last class. He heard the door to the class open and looked up to see Sasuke walk in with a note. He shot Itachi a glare and then looked at the teacher as they exchanged words. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked back to his book. The class wasn't much of a class, but more like detention. "Itachi, get out of here." Itachi gathered his things and the Uchiha brothers walked out. The bell rang ten minutes later and Deidara stood, stretching.

"About time! Let's go, Sasori-danna,yeah." Sasori stood and glanced at Deidara.

"You sleep through school and wake up when the last bell rings...I swear." Deidara gave a small smile and they walked from the class room.

"Sasori-danna?"

"What is it, Deidara?" Sasori asked, handing the blond a helmet as he climbed on the motor bike behind him.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Same thing as always, staying with you." He glanced back and Deidara gave a small smile. Deidara smiled back and wrapped his arms around the red head as he started the bike and pulled away. Deidara closed his eyes and thought back some. _We've been together for five years now._ He thought to himself with a smile, resting his head on the others back. _I couldn't imagine life without him._ It only took five minutes to get Deidara back to his house. He handed Sasori the helmet and climbed off, looking at him.

"Are you staying tonight, un?"

"Sorry. I can't tonight. I have important things to attend to."

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head. "Nothing dangerous, yeah?"

"Nothing dangerous." Sasori reached out and cupped the others cheek in his. "Promise." Deidara closed his eyes and gave a cute smile. Deidara gave a smile back and moved his hand back to the bike. "Take care. I'll call you tonight before I go to bed." Deidara gave a nod and watched his lover pull away, turning and walking into the house. He shut and locked the door, slipping his shoes off at the door. He walked to the kitchen and got something to snack on, his heart skipping a beat. _Sasori-danna had a weird look on his face._ He thought, glancing at the phone.

"Should I call, un?" He shook his head with a small laugh. "I'm just being paranoid because he's not here, yeah." He turned and walked into the living room, clicking on the T.V. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

**Flash Back Dream;**

_A young blond boy stared up at a small group of older boys, fists clenched. One grabbed his shirt color an dpulled him to his feet. "You're a pretty young girl. Maybe we should have some fun?" Deidara shook his head and squirmed in the man's grasp._

"Let go, un!" He screamed, struggling more.

_"Not a chance, gorgeous."_

"Let the kid go." Deidara heard a deeper voice from behind them and looked over, swinging his leg at the man's shin, getting free. He turned and ran, not getting far.

"No you don't, little girl." In a split second, the guy hit the ground, the red head pushing Deidara behind him.

"Anyone else?"

"Sasori-danna, this kid stole some money from me."

"I think you're lying."

_Fifteen minutes later, Deidara found himself hiding behind a dumpster with the red headed teen. He was looking out from behind the dumpster for a good ten minutes. He gave a sigh of relief and turned to the blond. "Sorry about that, kid. You okay?" Deidara nodded with a small smile._

_"Uh huh." Sasori stood and offered a hand to the nine-year-old. He took the twelve-year-old's hand and stood._

_"Good. Let's get you home." Deidara tensed and shook his head._

"I can't go home tonight. I'm too afraid of them all. They're mean to me, yeah." Sasori tilted his head and looked around some.

"There is a place..." He sighed and shook his head. "Won't you be in more trouble if you wait till tomorrow?" Deidara shook his head.

_"They're drinking tonight. They'll forget by tomorrow, yeah. Please, let me go home with you."Sasori blinked some and nodded, taking him with himself._

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"Deidara."

"Cute name for a girl." Sasori glanced back at him. Deidara had a pouty look on his face, so Sasori stopped, getting him to bump into him. "What?"

"I'm not a girl, yeah."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Deidara looked up at Sasori with a smile.

"You know my name, what's yours, un?"

"Sasori." They continued walking. "Deidara, what's up with the yeah and un at the end of your sentences?"

"A disorder, yeah..." Deidara sighed. They walked up to a rather large house and in. Sasori led him to his room, letting him in first.

"You can sleep in here with me for the night, but you're leaving first thing in the morning." Deidara gave a nod, looking around the room from the spot at Sasori's side. Dinner came and went, Deidara curious as to why there were no adults all night. They walked to Sasori's room when they were both tired, lying in the bed. An hour passed and Deidara couldn't sleep. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side, sighing. Sasori stared up at the kids back, curious as to what had happened to him. "Can't sleep, huh?" Sasori asked, making Deidara jump and look back. He shook his head and lowered it as Sasori sat up. "Your back."

"I was caught in a fire. My father tried to burn me to death, yeah." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him back to lie down.

"Try and sleep." Deidara blushed and looked over at the red head.

"Sasori-danna?"

"What is it, Deidara?"

"Will you protect me from the mean, nasty people?" Sasori opened his eyes and let out a chuckle, staring into Deidara's blue eyes. "I'm serious, yeah!"

"I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes again. "I will, Deidara." Deidara smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**End:**

Deidara sat up fast and looked around the room, hearing the phone ring. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"About time, Deidara. I've been trying to call you for the past hour." It was Sasori's voice.

"What time is it, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at his watch.

"Eleven. Did you fall asleep as soon as you got in again?"

"Uh huh." Deidara sighed, standing up and heading for his room. "I was so tired, Sasori-danna, yeah." There was a sigh on the other end.

"Sometimes, I swear. I was worried a bit." Sasori said.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Leave your door unlocked. I'm coming over. Change of heart."

"Okay. I might be asleep before you get here, yeah." Deidara said, heading back for the front door.

"That's okay. I'll wake you up when I arrive." Deidara unlocked the door as Sasori spoke to him.

"Kay. Night, Sasori-danna." Deidara hung up and lied in his bed, falling back asleep.

**Read Next Chapter!**

Authoress; Morning, evening, noon. Whatever it is where you're at!

Deidara; Hey! Why am I getting beat up as a child?! And I AM NOT A GIRL! 

Sasori; Quit crybabying. I think it's cute.

Deidara; Okay, Sasori-danna, yeah! -snuggles the puppet master-

Sasori; -snuggled-

Authoress; Read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

earthlover; You're my first review on this. YAY! Thankies! 

K94evur; Thankies for thinking this is a kyoot story. (never seen it spelled like that)

Samo450; Thanks for teh review.

Here's that update!

**Two;**

Deidara woke up the next morning to warmth behind him. He smiled and kept his eyes closed, scooting back into the warmth. _Sasori-danna._ He thought happily. He felt Sasori's hand slide up his side and rest on his chest. He smiled inwardly and shivered as Sasori's warm breath made its way down Deidara's neck. "Morning, Dei-chan." Sasori whispered in his ear, getting another shiver out of the boy.

"Morning, un." Deidara whispered in a sleepy voice. Deidara rolled over to face Sasori, who smiled a bit.

"You're so cute when you sleep, Dei-chan. You really look like a girl." This got a blush and a pout from the other. Sasori smirked and pulled him closer. "Quit pouting." Sasori said, kissing Deidara's forehead. Deidara smiled and closed his eyes in a cute way. "Are you hungry?" Deidara nodded and looked up at Sasori as he sat up and slipped his shorts on. He glanced at the marks on Sasori's back with a small smile, then saw fresh scratches, his heart dropping. Sasori slipped his shirt on and stood, walking to the kitchen. Deidara's heart started pounding in his chest and he sat up, walking into the kitchen.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Yeah?" Sasori never turned to face him while he grabbed things from the fridge.

"What happened to your back, un?" Sasori seemed to stop for a split second, moving to the stove.

"Nothing, why?" Deidara tilted his head and sat on the counter near the window.

"No reason, un." He said quietly. The phone rang and both boys jumped, Deidara grabbing the phone. "Deidara, yeah."

"Where's Sasori?" It was Itachi. He had the same, cold voice, only colder.

"Why, un?"

"Put him on the phone, Deidara." Deidara handed Sasori the phone and he took it.

"What?" There was a pause and Sasori stopped what he was doing. "Not right now, Itachi."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"I'll tell Deidara, and I know how much you'd hate to see him hurt." Sasori tensed and Deidara tilted his head. Sasori sighed.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there." He hung up and looked at Deidara. "I'll be back later."

"Sasori-danna, what's going on, un?" He asked, jumping off the counter, following Sasori into the other room.

"Nothing, Deidara." Deidara stared at him a moment, then looked away.

"Liar." He walked from the room and Sasori stared after him. He shook his head and left, leaving Deidara to worry. Morning turned to noon, and noon turned to evening. Deidara sat by the phone, waiting for Sasori to call him back. He had called his red headed lover at noon and still hadn't received a reply, which was unusual. The phone rang and he picked it up, hoping it was Sasori. "Deidara, yeah?" He could hear heavy breathing on the other end, his heart racing. Then he heard Sasori's voice.

"What are...you doing, Ita-..." Then a moan sounded.

"Nothing, Sasori." He heard Itachi breathe. His heart snapped in two. Deidara hung up the phone and stared at it, tears streaking his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stood, shaking, and walked to his room, staring at the pictures of him and his savior when they were younger. He started to take each picture down and threw them in his trash can, walking to the back yard. He poured gas in the trash bucket and tossed a match in, letting it burn while he went inside to clean up the house. He took the female's school uniform and shoved it in the back of his closet, getting the males' outfit ready for the next day. He called Sasori's phone, getting the answering machine, again.

"You've reached Sasori. Leave a message and I'll call you when I can, if I feel like it."

"Sasori-danna..." Deidara started, his voice a mere whisper. "I...I've got a ride tomorrow for school. Don't bother stopping by tonight, either. I need the night to myself. I just got to thinking about a lot of things, un. I'll be okay, yeah, so don't call back." He hung up the phone, tears straking his face.

Evening turned to night and Sasori called his phone to check his messages.

_"Sasori-danna."_ There was a pause and he thought he heard a sniffle. _"I...I've got a ride tomorrow for school. Don't bother stopping by tonight either. I need the night to myself. I just got to thinking about a lot of things, un. I'll be okay, yeah, so don't call back."_ He heard a hint of anger and pain in his lover's voice and hung up, calling Deidara back. Deidara jumped, waking up to the sound of his phone. He answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello, un?"

"Deidara? What's wrong?" Deidara sat there a moment, not responding. "Deidara?"

"I said not to call, yeah." Deidara hung the phone up, lying back down. Sasori looked at his phone a moment and called back, getting no answer. He tried a few more times before giving up and going over there. Deidara couldn't fall back asleep and had went to the front room to watch a movie. He heard a motorcycle pull up in his drive and clicked off the T.V., looking out the window to see Sasori climb off the bike, a worried look on his face. He moved away from the window and sat back down on the couch, ignoring the door bell. He closed his eyes tight and burried his face in a pillow. _Don't answer the door. Don't bother. He lied to you. He hurt you._ Deidara thought to himself, forgetting he had given Sasori an extra key.

He failed to hear the door open and close, and failed to hear Sasori stop in front of him. Sasori stared down at Deidara. His shoulders shook violently. He knelt and gently lifted Deidara's chin to face him. Deidara tensed and stared at Sasori. "Deidara, why are you..." His heart skipped a beat when he saw the glare in Deidara's eyes, more tears finding their way down the blonde's face.

"Go away, un. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Deidara, what's gotten into you?"

"A liar, un." Deidara forced back more tears and stood, staring down at his red headed _ex_-lover.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked, standing.

"I was lied to. That's what, un." Deidara turned his back to Sasori and jumped over the couch, walking for the kitchen. Sasori followed. "Get out, Sasori." Deidara opened the fridge and got something to drink.

"Not until you tell me what's..."

"Itachi called while you two were having you're fun, yeah." Deidara said in a calm, quiet voice, looking down. Sasori's heart skipped a beat. He took a step towards Deidara. "Get out!" Deidara yelled, turning his head, closing his eyes tight, and dropping the drink on the floor. Sasori stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. Deidara finally calmed his nerves enough to look at the other. "Leave, and never speak to me again, un." He walked from the kitchen to his room, shutting and locking the door. Sasori left.

The next morning, at school, Sasori sat in the back row, where he always sat, waiting for Deidara to show. He didn't. That calss ended, leaving Sasori worried. He slowly made his way to his second period class, which he also had with Deidara. There he was, sitting in the back, where he always sat, staring out the window. He was, for once, wearing the males school uniform, the jacket on the back of his chair, the sleeves rolled up. He had his chin resting on one hand, that same wrist covered with gauze. He slowly made his way to his seat near the blond, glancing at him. Deidara seemed to lost in his own thoughts to care that Sasori was there. Sasori saw the small blood stain on the gauze and reached over, pulling Deidara's hand from under his chin, getting the boy to look at him. He was carefully unwrapping the bandages, when Deidara pulled his wrist away.

"That's none of your concern, un." He said in a harsh voice, rewrapping the wound. Sasori just stared at him, watching as he looked back out the window. Lunch rolled around a few classes later. Sasori felt sick at his stomach by then. He didn't eat anything, just sat in his place with Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan and others that aren't that important. Tobi waved his hand in front of Sasori's face, drawing his attention back to the group and away from the courtyard.

"Sasori-danna?" Tobi asked.

"Don't call me that." Sasori snapped, standing. "I'm outta here." Itachi reached up, without looking at the red head, and jerked at his arm, getting him to sit again.

"What's gotten into you?" Itachi asked, glancing at him. He got a glare from the red head.

"You know what's wrong, Itachi!" It wasn't like Sasori to lose his temper like that. Tobi ducked behind Kisame, the others stared in shock, and Itachi smirked. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked away, heading for the courtyard.

"Sasori-danna's scary, ney?" Tobi asked, poking his head from behind Kisame.

"What's gotten into him, anyway, Itachi?" Kisame asked the raven haired Uchiha. Itachi smirked and shrugged, looking back at Sasori.

"I know." Tobi spoke, looking to see the blond Deidara stand in the courtyard. "Deidara called me and said he and Sasori had a BIG," he held his arms out as wide as he could get them "fight. He said that Sasori hurt him and he needed to talk to someone, but he said something else...Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell you guys!" Tobi said, going chibi.

In the courtyard, Sasori stood before Deidara. "Give me your arm, Deidara."

"No, un. What I do to myself is none of your concern." He started past Sasori, finding himself pinned to the tree in a split second, Sasori's body pressed against his. "Get off me, Sasori, un."

"Only if you agree to talk to me." Deidara's eyes narrowed and he shoved Sasori away, making a run for it.

School ended not quick enough for Sasori. He caught Deidara outside, catching a ride with Tobi. He watched them pull away, Deidara smiling happily with the brunette.

A few hours went by and Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He started throwing things around the house, tearing up old pictures of the two, stopping when he came across the one that made his heart rip in several pieces. Deidara had been lying under him, eyes closed, a smile on his face, tears making their way down his cheeks. He remembered that day all too well. It was Deidara's tenth.

**End Chapter!**

Authoress; If you wanna see the flash back, read the next chapter.

Deidara; -crying- He cheated on me! With UCHIHA! 

Authoress; -hugs Deidara- There, there, Dei-chan. I will always be here.

Tobi; YAY! Deidara's hangin with me! FINALLY! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

Thankies, DanicingKitsune! -huggles-

Straightjacket; Heh, thanks, and sorry about that...I wasn't quite sure what else to do to make Dei-chan and Sasori-danna fight...

K94evur; I'm with you on that. Poor Dei-chan...and thanks for the nick name idea...xD x.x Sorry.

Sasori; I'M NOT WRITING THIS THING! It's just an obsessed person's fantasy! Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna start getting bashed?

Me; Here's an update for everyone! -pats Sasori-

**Three;**

**Flash Back; Deidara's Tenth Birthday;**

_Deidara ran into Sasori's house, eyes shut tight, tears streaking his face. Sasori looked up from what he was doing and tilted his head, surprised by the young boys impact as he wrapped his arms around him. Sasori looked down and returned the hug with one arm, resting his free hand on the blond's head. "Dei-chan, what's wrong?" Sasori asked, getting the blond to look up at him._

"I don't wanna move, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara cried, burrying his face in the others chest once more. Sasori felt his heart drop some. Sasori had no one to talk to, or confine in for the longest time. Until Deidara came along, and now he was being torn from him. Deidara hugged his savior more, holding his breath, trying to stop the tears. Sasori gave a soft smile and gently tugged at the blond hair, getting Deidara to look up. He gasped and the last of his tears fell for the time. Why is Sasori-danna smiling so calmly, un?_ Deidara thought, staring up at him._

"You can run away, move in here, with me, Dei-chan." Deidara blinked and choked back some more tears, once again resting his head on the others chest.

"Sasori-danna!" He cried, failing miserably to stop the tears. Sasori had found a way to calm him down for a while. They sat up at the park, both on a swing, staring up at the sunset. "Sasori-danna?"

"Hm?" Sasori looked over at Deidara. "What is it, Dei-chan?"

"I uh...I wish I could stay, but, un..."

"Please don't leave me Deidara." Deidara looked at him and tilted his head. He stood and walked in front of Deidara. "You're the best thing that's happened since my parents' deaths." Deidara gave a small smile and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-danna, yeah."

"Let's walk back to my house." Deidara nodded and followed behind Sasori the whole way, staring at the ground. Sasori-danna's probably mad at me. I just wish that he could understand, I can't leave my family, un._ Deidara didn't realize they were already in Sasori's house, in his room, until he felt hands pushing back on his shoulders._

"Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked, looking up at his red headed friend. Before he could say another word, Sasori had pressed his lips to Deidara's. His eyes were closed and his heart was racing. Deidara, however, his eyes were wide, staring at the fair toned skin before him. Slowly, he gave in to the moment, scared, unsure. Sasori pushed Deidara so his back was resting on the bed, resting his own body on top of the blond. He pulled back and stared down at the kid beneath him, a confused, yet happy look on the boys face. "Sasori-danna..." He whispered. Sasori gave a small smirk, reaching for his camera phone, lowering his head so he could claim those sweet, delicious lips that belonged to a young, blue eyed, blond boy.

_He sat the phone off to the side and it wasn't long before he was taking advantage of Deidara, not that the kid minded one bit._

A couple hours pass and Sasori lied behind Deidara, his arms wrapped around him, the camera in hand, snapping a picture. "This will be our night, Dei-chan." Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear. "The night we should remember forever." He finished, resting his head and closing his eyes. Deidara gave a small squeak with a nod as tears streaked his face. "You are mine, and I am yours, Dei-chan, forever." Deidara heard Sasori whisper into his ear before falling asleep.

_**End Flashback**_

_You are mine, and I am yours, Dei-chan, forever._ Deidara could hear the words echoing in his ears as he came across the picture Sasori had printed out for him years ago. He remembered the night well. He remembered how kind Sasori had been, how unsuspectingly gentle he was. Tears streaked the blond's face and he ripped the picture in half. _I thought I destroyed you all, un._ He thought, tossing it into the trash. Tobi poked his head in Deidara's room and tilted it some. "Dei-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Deidara said calmly, looking at Tobi, dropping the half empty E&J bottle and picture. The blond was drunk. Tobi could hear Sasori's words echo along with Deidara's. _"Don't call me that!"_ Tobi shook his head and gave a small smile. Deidara smirked and walked over to him, wiping his own tears away.

"Dei...You were crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, un. Tobi." Tobi blushed when he felt Deidara grab his wrists and pin him to the wall.

"What are you..." Tobi flushed several colors of red, his eyes widening when he felt Deidara's lips claim his. _YEAH! Deidara's kissing me!_ Tobi thought, his heart skipping a beat when he felt the others hands start to undo his belt. He pushed Deidara back some and shook his head. "Dei-cahn, this isn't right. You're only doing this to get back at Sasori-danna." Deidara's heart skipped a beat and he stared at Tobi a moment. Five minutes of silence and he turned away from the brunette.

"Get out, Tobi. I don't want to hurt you, un." He walked back into his room, shut the door and locked it and picked up the phone, dialing Sasori's number. The house phone went straight to answering machine.

"Depressed, confused, and dying inside. I hurt the one I cared for most and now I'm paying for it. Leave a message, only if you're him. Otherwise, don't bother." There was a beep and Deidara sat there a moment, dead silent.

"Call me back, un." He whispered, hanging up. He jumped three minutes later when the phone rang. Answering it and staying quiet.

"Deidara? Please tell me it's you." Sasori's voice sounded.

"Sasori-danna." He whispered, unsure if he should stay on the phone.

"Thank God. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just...Don't let me be alone tonight, Sasori-danna, un." More tears found their way down his face again, staining the smooth, pale skin. "I'm scared to be alone, Sasori-danna. My heart hurts too much to stand. I just wanna..I wanna die."

"I'm coming over, Deidara. Don't move from your spot, what so ever, kay?"

"Kay." Deidara whispered, hanging up the phone. It only took fifteen minutes for Sasori to get there. He made his way to Deidara's room and stopped in his tracks, staring at the blond.

"Deidara." The blond looked up and dropped the blade, running over to Sasori and clinging to his neck. Sasori could feel the warm liquid soaking the back of his shirt. Deidara burried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck.

"Please, Sasori-danna." He managed. "Don't leave me. I can't be alone." Sasori shoved Deidara back, reaching to the back of his own neck, wiping the blood from his skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Deidara?!" Deidara stood there, stunned. He looked to the floor, then back up and started laughing. He let his bloodied hand rest on his stomach.

"You're funny, yeah, Sasori-danna." He laughed, looking at him. "What's wrong with me?" He asked, walking towards Sasori. "You are, Sasori-danna. You told me something seven years ago that I remember to this day. It hurts me to know it was a lie. 'I am yours, and you are mine.'. That's what you said to me, Sasori-danna, and it hurts, un." Deidara's voice lowered. "You betrayed me, like the others. I can't believe I trusted you." He walked right past Sasori, a new razor blade in hand. Sasori turned and watched Deidara make a new cut, the blood pooling from his wrist, staining the carpet. Sasori followed Deidara to the kitchen, watching as he grabbed a cup from the dish drainer, letting his blood spill into it. He felt his stomach turning. He finally lost his nerves and dropped the cup, dropping to his knees and throwing up.

"Deidara!" Sasori hurried to his side. Deidara smiled up, tears streaking his face.

"I love you, Sasori-danna." He whispered before he passed out in the others arms.

Sasori carried him to his bed and tended to his wounds, then to the mess on the kitchen floor, giving off a heavy sigh. He moved back to Deidara's room and stared at the uneasy boy. Deidara had woken back up and was sitting up. He looked over to Sasori with tears in his eyes just as the phone rang. He turned and picked it up real fast. "Hello, un?"

"Deidara, it's Itachi."

"What do you want, un?" Deidara spoke with hate in his voice.

"I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I did what I did, but you had the right to know. Sasori..."

"I don't care! I hate you, and I hate him!"

"Please, calm down. Meet me at the park. I need to talk to you?" Deidara blinked, then sighed.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes, yeah." Deidara said, hanging up the phone and standing.

"You're not going." Sasori said in a stern voice, stepping in Deidara's way.

"Says you, un. Move-" Sasori pushed Deidara back.

"I said, you're not going." He had that look in his eyes that said he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Deidara backed up until he fell back on the bed.

"Sasori-danna?"

"You're mine, Deidara." He said, laying on top of the blond. "And I said you weren't leaving."

"Get off, un." Deidara said, trying to push Sasori off. This only pissed the red head off.

"I'm not letting go of you, Deidara, and I will have what I want." Deidara's body filled with fear at the look in his eyes. He closed his eyes and pushed Sasori back as best he could, succeeding in getting him off. He rolled off the bed and made a run for the door, only to be grabbed and pinned to the wall.

"No!"

"Yes." Sasori whispered.

**End Chapter**

Authoress; O.O Sasori! 

Deidara; -hiding behind Authoress- Nu! Don't let Sasori-danna hurt me.

Sasori; O.O You're the one writing this! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

**Four;**

Deidara shoved Sasori off him and felt a fist connect with his cheek, sending him to the floor. He looked up emidiately, his eyes wide, the spot swelling and bruising already. His back was pressed against the wall. "Brat." Sasori whispered, kneeling next to the silently crying Deidara. He reached out and Deidara turned his head, closing his eyes, afraid of Sasori. His heart jumped at the gentle touch of Sasori's thumb making its way across his cheek, clearing a stream of tears. "Don't cry." Deidara looked at him, staring in disbelief. Was he really telling Deidara not to cry?

"Why shouldn't I, un?"

"Because, Itachi meant nothing to me. It's you, Deidara, that I love. I promised you, years ago, that I was yours, and you promised to forever be mine."

"LIAR! Get away from me! Stop it! I don't...You don't...I..." Sasori shushed him with a gentle kiss. Deidara refused to return it, however, but remained quiet. Sasori wanted to scream. He just wanted to rape Deidara right there.

_"Sasori-danna? Why is it that you like me and everyone else hates me?"_ Sasori could remember those words, then froze when he heard Deidara ask;

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening to me? I said, why do you and the others hate me, un?"

"We don't."

"Then why?"

"Why what, Deidara?!"

"That!" Deidara pulled his fist back and decked Sasori in the face. When Sasori fell back, Deidara got up and ran to his desk, laughing quietly as he pulled out a small box full of explosives. He grabbed his lighter and one of the explosives, flicking the lighter.

"Deidara...Put it down."

"Why should I, un?"

"You're gonna kill us both."

"I don't care, yeah. I wanna die, Sasori-danna." He started laughing again and lit the explosive. Sasori slowly walked over, knowing that Deidara kept one's with long wicks. Deidara backed up towards the window. "Stay away, danna." Deidara warned.

"Deidara, please, just throw it?" Deidara smirked and looked back. When he did so, Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and the explosive, throwing it out the window. It went off, sending the two to the floor. Sasori lie on top of Deidara, as if to protect him. He could feel Deidara's heart pounding. Deidara knocked the other out with the closest, hardest, most random object in the room. He then lied down and curled up next to the body, falling asleep. He woke up before Sasori and started packing his bags, glancing at the unconcious body occasionally. He walked to his desk, grabbed a pen and paper, and left a note.

Sasori woke up a few hours later to hear the phone ringing. He answered it, his head pounding. "Hello?"

"Morning, danna, un!"

"Deidara, where are you?" He heard the phone click and looked around the room to see the slip of paper on the desk. He stood, walked over and picked it up, reading it.

_Sasori-danna,_

_ I'm gonna miss you, but I'm leaving Konoha. I need to go back to my birth place to think things over for a while. It's best if we have no way to contact each other, so after today, the utilities in the house are getting shut off. Don't bother searching the house, there's no numbers around for you to contact me at, or an adress. I can't tell you where my birth place is, and I'm glad I hadn't before. I promise, that in time, everything will be better, and I might be okay. I might be. I hope so. It hurts just to write these words of farewell. Ha! I'm crying! I remeber a day when you said there was no need to worry, that you would always love me, and be with me, and make me happy. I still want that, I do, but not right now, so don't forget about me._

_I Love You __**MY**__ danna._

_Deidara_

Sasori saw several tear drop stains that were not only his, but Deidara's as well. He crumpled the note up, threw it across the room and walked home. When he got there, he started throwing everything and breaking everything in site. _HIS danna!? In his dreams! I never cared about him! NEVER_

_**Who are you kidding, Sasori?**_ A dark voice asked him. He stopped before he threw something at the mirror. In the mirror was a reflection of someone he didn't recognize._** You were his, Sasori. You were everything to that boy and you ripped his heart from his chest.**_

_But I didn't do anything!_ Sasori snapped back at the monsterous voice, throwing the vase at the mirror. _It was all Deidara! It was his fault! He was a baby! A FUCKING BABY!_ He screamed, dropping to his knees and breaking down.

It was in that week that Sasori had dropped out, even though it was his last year. He stopped talking to people and stayed to himself, working on his own little art creations.

**Three Years Passed;**

An eighteen-year-old blond moved from the plain, a fimanine figure was hid behind baggy, gothic looking clothes. Ocean blue eyes looked around the area and a smile formed on the blond's face. "I'm back, Konoha!" He mused to himself, walking from the air port. When he started along the old path he would take from school, home, he heard a male's voice behind him.

"Hey, gorgeous, how about a ride?" The voice sounded familiar. The blond slowly turned, a curiosu look in his eyes. Their eyes met and...

**End Chapter;**

Authoress; Yeah yeah. You probably already know who the other guy is. It's obvious that Deidara's back. So, just review and I'll update. It's not over yet, and the next chapter won't be the last either, I don't think...

Sasori; Let me note, Itachi got stood up by Deidara in one chapter.

Itachi; Yeah! 

Deidara; -sweat drop- SAVE ME! -runs-


	5. Chapter 5

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

kickerdoodle; Hehe. I live for drama. . 

**Five;**

**Three Years Passed;**

An eighteen-year-old blond moved from the plain, a fimanine figure was hid behind baggy, gothic looking clothes. Ocean blue eyes looked around the area and a smile formed on the blond's face. "I'm back, Konoha!" He mused to himself, walking from the air port. When he started along the old path he would take from school, home, he heard a male's voice behind him.

"Hey, gorgeous, how about a ride?" The voice sounded familiar. The blond slowly turned, a curiosu look in his eyes. Their eyes met and the blond shot him a glare.

"I'm not a girl." _Red hair, hazelish colored eyes. Pale skin. Wonder if he realizes who I am?_ Deidara thought, turning to walk away. He felt a hand grab his arm and looked back to see a smirk on the others face.

"That shouldn't stop you from catching a ride from someone." Deidara gave a small smile.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'm kinda tired, yeah."

"Climb on and tell me where you're headed." Deidara did as he was told and thought a moment, giving the other an address. The other didn't realize it until they pulled up at the place. Deidara climbed off and gave a small nod. "When did you move in here?"

"I don't remember, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara spoke, turning to walk away. Sasori's heart skipped a beat and he jumped off the bike, grabbing his arm.

"What did you just call me?" Deidara turned to him with a pouty look on his face.

"Sasori-danna." Deidara whispered, staring up at the red head. "I'm hurt you don't remember me, yeah." A few moments of silence and Sasori pulled the blond closer to his own body, closing his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he rested his head on the shorter blond's.

"Dei-chan. Where did you go?" Deidara relaxed in his touch with a soft smile.

"I went home, un." He replied, resting his hands on Sasori's chest. "Three years, and you look just the same, danna, un."

"And you still look like a girl." Deidara shot him a small glare and they stood there like that for five minutes before Deidara couldn't help but laugh. Sasori tilted his head at the kid before him. "What?" Deidara tried to control his laughter as he looked at Sasori. He threw his arms around the others neck and started to cry, silently. Sasori blinked and stared down at Deidara some, slowly wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong, Dei-chan?"

"I...I was afraid to come back," Deidara managed, "because I was afraid...You wouldn't love me, un." He finished, taking a deep breath and holding it. Sasori lifted his chin so he was looking up and gave him a small smile.

"I found it hard to live without you, Dei-chan." He whispered, slowly moving his lips towards the others, gently brushing his lips against the blond's. "Very hard." Deidara couldn't take it. He wanted to full Sasori's lips pressed against his own, completely. In a compasionate kiss. One they use to share. Only them. He went to press his lips to Sasori's, to find Sasori doing so before him. Deidara closed his eyes and let Sasori pick him up bridal style, their lips still locked. He finally looked up when he felt Sasori lowering both himself and the blond. Sasori had a smirk in his eyes. Deidara found them to be in the room they once use to share.

Sasori pulled away from Deidara with that all knowing smirk. "Dei-chan."

"Sasori-danna." Deidara's face was flushed. Sasori lied down on top of the kid, kissing the boys neck lightly, before he began to suck on the sensitive spot below his earlobe. He heard a small gasp come from the other as he tilted his head back some. "Danna, what are..."

"I'm yours, Dei-chan, and you are mine, forever." Deidara felt his heart skip a beat and he reached down, lowering his head so Sasori looked up at him.

"I love you, my danna, un." Sasori smiled.

"I love you too, my Dei-chan." He lifted himself a bit and claimed the boys lips. Before either knew it, their clothes were tossed carelessly to the floor and Deidara was under Sasori, eyes closed, moans escaping his lips.

A couple hours passed and Sasori cursed when his cell rang. Deidara jumped, clinging to the others neck, staring at the floor. "Danna! Why didn't you shut that thing off? It scared me, un." Deidara breathed, slowly letting go to looking at a smirking Sasori, who found it hard to not laugh, but knew the consequences at the current time. He gently ran his fingers through Deidara's hair.

"I'm sorry, Dei-chan. You okay?" Deidara gave a nod and a gasp as Sasori unexpectedly pulled out and reached over to grab his phone. "Hello?" Sasori asked, trying to keep his breathing in check.

"Where the fuck are you? The race is about to start. You know what's at stake." It was Itachi's voice. Deidara tilted his head.

"Fuck off, Itachi. I don't care anymore. I have what I want." Sasori said, haning up. He turned to Deidara and smirked, seeing the tiredness in the boys eyes that he knew Deidara didn't want him to see. He pulled the boy close to him and closed his eyes. "You're tired, rest." Deidara nodded, allowing the other to hold him close.

"What did Itachi want, un?"

"He said I was late for a race." Deidara looked up some. "When you left, we all became bike racers. We did it for territory." Deidara mouthed the word 'Oh' and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Dei-chan."

"You too, danna, yeah." He said, falling asleep.

Later that night, Deidara woke up to the smell of chicken and sat up, looking around the room. There, on the floor, were his clothes, an extra belt, someone elses cell and an extra t-shirt. He stood, walked to the shower with some clean clothes, and the extra t-shirt, showered and dressed, walking to the kitchen to find Sasori setting the table. "Danna?" Sasori looked up some and gave a nod.

"You slept for a while." Deidara looked at the clock. "Dinner's almost done."

"Thank you, danna, yeah." Deidara smiled, walking over and sitting down. It wasn't much longer till they were eating and laughing like good old times. Sasori controlled his laughed and looked over to the blond.

"You're staying, right?" Deidara looked over and gave a nod.

"This is my home, un." Deidara tilted his head, then smiled some after Sasori did. He stood and walked over to his danna, sitting on his lap, resting his head on Sasori's. "I missed you so much, but taking time away made me feel better, yeah." Deidara whispered. Sasori gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"I hope, Dei-chan." Deidara sat up and looked at Sasori some with a smile.

"Let's go on a walk, like we use to, yeah?"

"Alri..." Deidara's cell rang this time and he jumped, reaching for it.

"Dei-chan's phone, can I help you, un?"

"Deidara, where's Sasori?"

"He left earlier, yeah." Deidara said with a said tone, only wanting to make Itachi believe him.

"Liar."

"So? I don't want you talking to _my_ danna anymore, un." He hung up and stood.

"Deidara?"

"He's the reason we were fighting a long time ago, un. I don't want him talking to you anymore." Sasori sighed a bit and stood, following Deidara to the other room. They both grabbed a jacket and walked from the house, heading for the park. Deidara kept his eyes down the whole time. Sasori finally reached over and grabbed his hand. "Danna?"

"What's the matter, Dei-chan?" Deidara gave a smile and shook his head, clinging to Sasori's arm as they finished their walk, heading home for the night.

**End Chapter;**

Authoress; Aw! That's just too kyoot! 

Deidara; -crying- Danna! I love yew!

Sasori; -sweat drop-

Itachi & Tobi; Damn!

Authoress; What's wrong, Itachi, Tobi? 

I & T; Nothing!

Authoress; Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy then. Read next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

To all who reviewed, my web browser's being a pain in the ass, so I can't get on to double check the names...Damn Yahell! 

**Six;**

Deidara and Sasori lied down when they got back. Sasori felt something different about his blond lover. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He shook the thought and fell asleep soon after, since it was late. Deidara peeked an eye open with a smirk. _Sasori-danna, it's my turn, un._ He thought with a small laugh as he stood, walking to the kitchen to grab something. He did so, walked back to the room and sat up, watching Sasori all night, the sharp, metal blade resting in his hands. After while, he lifted Sasori's arm and examined the smooth skin on his wrist, the smirk never falling from Deidara's face. He placed the cold blade, sharp side down, on Sasori's wrist, pushing lightly, sliding the blade across the smooth skin.

He watched the blood drip with sudden delight flowing through his entire body.Sasori twitched a bit, still remained sleeping. Deidara continued to carve up Sasori's wrist. By the time he was finished, and bored, his name was carved on Sasori's arm, the blood soaking the sheets. Deidara was surprised that Sasori hadn't woke yet. He stared at him, glancing at the clock. It was five in the morning. The alarm went off and Deidara jumped, dropping the blade on the floor, lying down quickly so he seemed to be asleep. Sasori sat up and ran his hand through his hair, stopping half way when he noticed something odd. He looked at his hand and his arm, his heart racing. Deidara peeked up, wanting to see his reaction. Sasori shook a bit. Deidara could sense the uneasyness, the fear, in his danna.

"What the...fuck?" Sasori asked noone in particular, staring at the wounds on his body. He looked back at Deidara, who in turn quickly closed the open eye. Sasori stood and looked down at the blade on Deidara's side. It was stained with fresh blood. He then pulled the covers from Deidara's body to see fresh and dry blood on the kids own arm with a fresh wound. "Deidara, I know you're not asleep." Deidara slowly sat up, looking up at Sasori. "What the fuck is wrong with..." He gasped, seeing the look of posession in Deidara's eyes.

"You are mine, danna, and I am yours forever, un." Deidara said with a tone that matched the look in his eyes. "I will never, ever, let anyone take you away from me, un." He continued, reaching up for Sasori. Sasori pulled back, taking a step back. Deidara sat up on his knees and grabbed Sasori's arm. "Don't ever leave me again, danna, yeah." Deidara spoke quietly, almost sinisterly, standing and moving towards his lover. "I can't live without you, and I'll kill you if I have to. Turn you into my own puppet, like you did me, yeah." Sasori found that he couldn't move from fear.

"Deidara, knock it off."

"No, danna. It's time for my payback. I spent three years planning it all out, yeah. I'm not letting you get away this time, yeah." Sasori couldn't believe this. Deidara had snapped. He didn't want to believe it. He just wanted the old Deidara back.

(OH! I just remembered, somethingkickers, yeah, you hit the nail on the head! Itachi is a Sasori obsessed freak who called Deidara in the middle of sex just to piss the kid off. But I must say, he wanted Deidara as well.)

"Deidara..." Sasori breathed, trying to pull his mind back. _Move, idiot! Deidara might try and kill you!_ His mind screamed at him, but he couldn't find it in him. The look in Deidara's eyes..._I...I can't move. Why? Why do I feel so trapped?_

"What's the matter, danna? Do you feel trapped or something, un?" Deidara asked in almost a mocking voice. Slowly, Deidara moved closer, resting his head on the twentyone-year-old's chest, staring at the ground. "I will have you as mine forever, yeah. And no one will take it away." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Kay, danna?" Sasori finally found his voice.

"Deidara, knock this off." He pushed the blond back and Deidara grabbed his arm, digging his nails into the wounds he had made, feeling something hard connect with the back of his head. All went black.

Sasori sat at Deidara's side in the hospital room, watching him closely. Those once clear blue eyes opened and glanced around, only half aware of his surroundings. _Ow, my head hurts, un. Where am I anyway?_ Deidara thought, reaching up to hold his pounding head, closing his eyes tightly. "You're awake." He heard Sasori speak in a quiet voice, looking at him emidiately.

"Danna?" Deidara asked the red head, who gave a nod in response. He stood and started for the door. "Wait, where are you going, un?" Deidara asked in a hurried voice.

"I have things to do, Deidara. I can't be messing around with a child like you." His words scratched at Deidara's heart. "I thought you had grown up when you came back, but it seems you're worse than before."

"No! Danna, wait!" Deidara called, standing. "Please, don't go, un. I need you, want you to stay with me, yeah?" Deidara asked with hopeful eyes. Sasori turned to him with a teasing look that said yes.

"Not until you grow up and forget about getting back at me, Dei-chan." Deidara's heart exploded in his chest from Sasori's words for the second time in his entire life. How could the man that had once loved him, cared and protected him, turn his back to him and leave. How could he not understand the pain Deidara was feeling? It didn't matter. Sasori was forever cursed with Deidara's name. A fleeting attempt at keep Sasori around only pushed him away, but left him marked. A mark that would only fade with time, and soon disappear. A mark that would never be revealed with pride, but with regret, hate.

"I can't, un. Not when my heart's gone." Deidara whispered, looking at the ground.

"Then prepare to be without me, Deidara." Deidara looked up with hate in his eyes.

"I'll kill you! You just wait, danna! You're gonna die a painful death, yeah!" Deidara shot.

"Stop calling me that, you little brat." _I should have known. He was always three years older than me, three years more mature, un. How could I have thought his love would last forever with me? Or was it even love, un?_ Deidara questioned, staring at taunting eyes. _No. He never loved me. He was thirteen-years-old and desporate for someone to just fuck. That's all he kept me for._

_**Then why, Deidara, did he keep you around when he was fucking Itachi?**_

_Because he like to have someone he felt he had control over, un. Itachi was the controler in any relationship he was in, yeah. Sasori used me._

"Bye, Deidara." Sasori said, walking from the room. "Itachi was better than you anyway." Deidara's eyes widened, several tears making they're way down his face nonestop. He wasn't able to hold it back. He broke down there in the room, dropping to the floor.

"Sasori-danna!" He cried. "Why?!" It took several doctors to come in and contain him. He fought against them all, screaming. "NO! I WON'T LIE IN THAT BED, UN! LET GO OF ME!" Sasori laughed at the desporate sound in Deidara's voice as it rang down the halls. "SASORI NO DANNA!" Deidara screamed, finally being contained with a drug. He slowly felt his body become heavy with his eyes. "I won't...un. No...Sleep...un." He managed before passing out.

When he woke up next, a calm Itachi was sitting at his side, flipping through a book entitled 'To Live Without Love'. Deidara felt something grab at his heart, then it jumped when those dark, ice cold, black eyes met his. "Awake, huh? You were out for an entire day. You must have been that bad."

"Shut u-"

"No need to be mad at me, Deidara. I just came to check on you. Sasori was shaken up when he stopped by the house. He said there was something different about you." Itachi seemed to examine the blond. "I see nothing." He sat the book aside and continued to stare at Deidara. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble between the two of you, but it seems I have. Sasori's afraid of you. Don't blame him. You should see how deep those marks are. Were you even in touch with reality when you started carving up his arm?" Deidara just stared, unsure of how to react. Itachi stood and turned his back to Deidara. "Eh, oh well. There's really nothing I can-"

"I want my danna, yeah." Deidara whispered to Itachi. Itachi turned back to the heart broken Deidara.

"I can't do that, Deidara."

"Why not, un?"

"You have to calm down and let Sasori calm down as well. Until then..."

**End Chapter;**

Authoress; O.O Deidara-chan...

Deidara; YOU'RE WRITING THIS, UN! Why are you making me be so horrible to Sasori-danna?

Sasori; O.O -ish now afraid of Deidara-

Itachi; Those two are pathetic.

Sasuke; You're the one that started the whole mess in the first place, Itachi.

Itachi; SHE'S THE ONE WRITING THE...Oh nevermind! 

Authoress & Sasuke; Read the next chapter! -holding sake(an alcoholic drink)- -start dancing-

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara; What the hell?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

HIGH SCHOOL SUX! 

Oh, at the bottom, you will be given something to vote on. Until I get some restults, like more than two votes, I'll update on this, the other one, and I'll do something nice...Depending on what it is.

**Seven;**

"I want my danna, yeah." Deidara said to the back of Itachi. He stopped and turned to him a bit.

"I can't do that, Deidara." He replied quietly

"Why not, un?"

"You have to calm down and let Sasori calm down as well. Until then, you'll just have to wait it out."

"But I can't! I _need_ Sasori-danna, yeah!" Deidara snapped. Itachi just walked from the room, leaving Deidara to scream curses at him. It wasn't long before the doctors came in to sedate him...Put him back to sleep...

Sasori was at Itachi's, sitting on the couch watching a movie with him, Kisame, Tobi and Sasuke. A small, startled gasp escaped his lips quietly when he felt Itachi's arm idly wrap around his shoulders, allowing him to pull him closer. Sasuke shot a glance their way, his eyes narrowing at the scene. It didn't seem right to the younger Uchiha. Itachi was confused all in all. He was friends with Deidara and didn't want to see him hurting anymore, but at the same time, he wanted Sasori to himself. Itachi felt Sasuke's eyes on them, looking over his way. "Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you." Sasuke shot at him, standing. Sasori lifted his head and watched the boy exit the room. Itachi gave a heacy sigh and stood, following him to the kitchen. Tobi jumped up at sat next to Sasori, reaching for his arm. He hadn't yet seen the damage done to the gauzed up arm.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke?" Itachi shot at the boy behind the fridge door.

"Deidara was your friend. I don't see how you can stand doing this to him." Sasuke shot back, standing and closing the fridge.

"Like you would understand."

"Look, a few years ago, when Deidara was here, when all of this started...You should have seen the look in his eyes. It was like there wasn't any life to him anymore. I've never been in this kind of situation before, but God knows I could feel my heart being ripped from my chest. I just have this weird thing..."

"Admit it. You want Deidara." Itachi cut Sasuke off, walking closer, his voice lowering. Sasuke stared at him with a blank look, then laughed.

"You're kidding! I have Naruto, for one. And for another, I don't like Deidara like that." They heard the front door open and Sasuke walked past Itachi to greet the woman that had given birth and raised them. "Welcome home, Mom."

"Sasuke." She smiled over at him, then looked to Sasori, tilting her head some. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale?" Sasori looked up at her with a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Mrs. Uchiha." She gave a nod and Sasuke pointed to the kitchen, knowing her next question. She gave a nod and headed off to the kitchen while Sasuke sat with the others.

"Itachi, I need you to keep an eye on Sasuke for the week. I have a business meeting out of state and I'll be gone all week."

"Kay Mom. Have fun." She nodded and headed off to get ready to leave. Itachi rejoined the small group in the front room to catch the rest of the movie.

Back at the hospital, Deidara woke up to an empty room this time. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a back flip. He closed his eyes, to see if he could sleep again with no luck. He hated the sinking feeling he got every time he woke up, knowing there was a huge possibility that no one would be there with him. He slowly sat up and looked out the window.

**Flash Back;**

_"Sasori-danna?" A twelve-year-old Deidara spoke, looking to his left to see Sasori sitting there with a questioning look. "Can we watch the sun rise tomorrow, un?"_

"Of course we can, Dei-chan." Sasori smiled back at him, reaching over and pulling him close. "For now, let's watch this movie." Deidara nodded as Sasori started the movie. Deidara scooted closer, not liking the fact it was a scary movie. Sasori looked down at him some with a small smile, pulling the boy closer, hugging him to his body tight. Deidara relaxed into the touch, letting his eyes close half way.

_"Sasori-danna, you know I hate scary movies, yeah." Deidara whined._

_"I'm here, Dei-chan. Nothing will get you. I promise." He felt Deidara give a small nod and they watched the movie half way through before Sasori had seduced the boy._

**End F/B**

_Nothing will get me, un? Yeah right. The demons have. You promised, Danna...You promised, un._ Deidara thought as tears slid down his face. He gave a shaky sigh as he lowered his head. _Why did you let them get me, Sasori-danna? I thought you loved me, yeah._

Sasori stopped in the middle of the street and sneezed. He looked up and heard a loud horn, looking emidiately to his right, his eyes widening as the car slammed into his body. He went over the hood, going behind the car a good fifty feet before landing on the roof of another. All he could hear were screams and calls for help before he blacked out. In this state, all he could hear was Deidara's voice. He tried to force his eyes open, with no such luck for ten minutes. Another five went by and he was able to open them, looking down at the weight at his side on the bed. There rested a blond, his eyes closed, his arms folded for a pillow.

Blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at him as relief fell on the other's face. "Sasori-danna, you're alive, un." Deidara breathed, lifting his head to look at his danna's face better. "I was so worried. I would die..." Sasori chose to block the rest out, that one part sticking. He knew what the blond was gonna say. How could he have left the one that had loved him for who he was really, and not who people thought he was? How could he have hurt the very soul he had saved all them years back. Deidara tilted his head some. "Sasori-dana?" Sasori snapped from his thoughts and stared at Deidara. He had a sad look on his face at this point as he stood. "Sorry, I shouldn't have came..."

"Sit back down." Sasori managed in a low voice. Deidara looked at him some. "Stay." He gave a nod and sat back down, smiling with that sad look still there. He pulled his gaze from Sasori's face and stared out the window.

"Can I stay until...Until the sunrises? So we can watch it together, un?" Sasori gave a small nod and Deidara turned back to look at him with a look that said thanks. He could see the tears that threatened to come, wanting to comfort him, but unable to physically.

**End Chapter**

Deidara;

. 

. 

o.o;

The Authoress must do dishes now, before she passes out at the computer.  
She said that if you want her to continue, you _**MUST**_ vote. She wants at least three votes so there is no tie in voting. Just one vote won't count, because it's not really a vote. Here's what you're voting on.

She's starting a new story in tribute to Sasori's past, but she doesn't know what to do with it. She's throwing in her OC.

Should the girl be his;

**A)** Sister?**  
B)** Caretaker?**  
C)** Newly Found Friend?

She's making Sasori eleven, and heart broken. Here's a short peep at the story.

(Sasori, eleven, walked along the roads of Sunagakeru(did I spell it right?) alone. He stopped when he heard a kid cry out and fall. He watched as a dark haired woman knelt at the boys side. She gave a small smile and spoke to him. Words Sasori couldn't make out, but knew could only be words of comfort, or of love towards the younger one at hand. The boy blinked as the woman gave a nod and stood, holding her hand out to him. _I shouldn't have...Come on this walk._ Sasori thought to himself as he watched the two walk away with a sad look on his face. He turned his gaze a moment later, forcefully pulling himself back to reality. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he started to run home. When he got there, he ran straight to his room, slamming and locking the door. He jerked the door to his closet open and lifted his hands, moving his fingers a bit as his chakra shot from his fingertips, connecting with the puppets in the closet. He backed up and made motions with his hands, getting them to walk closer.)

Enjoy! And don't forget to vote, or she won't update on her most recent two stories!


	8. Chapter 8

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

**Eight;**

Deidara had found himself falling asleep before it was even close to the sunrise. He rested his head on the bed at Sasori's side, his eyes closing on their own. _Wake up, un! You want to see the sunrise with Sasori-danna, no? Then wake up, yeah!_ Deidara screamed at himself, trying to open his eyes. He felt his world slipping away from him when he felt gentle fingers run through his hair. "You're so tired, aren't you?" He heard Sasori question him. He shook his head and sat up, trying to force his eyes open. Sasori watched him, chuckling at the boy. "You always were a horrible liar, Deidara. Lie down and go to sleep."

"But, danna, I...see the sunrise..., yeah." Deidara drifted in and out of sleep while sitting up and talking, getting a laugh from Sasori. He slowly reached over and tugged at Deidara's shirt, getting him to lie down next to him.

"Go to sleep, you big lughead." Sasori said, pulling Deidara close. Deidara, even half out of it, could tell what movements hurt his danna when he moved. Deidara lied on the bed, placing one arm gently over Sasori's waist.

"Quit...Moving so...Much...If it hurts." Deidara managed, still in and out of sleep. Sasori stared at him, tilting his head some, then giving a small smile. He lied down and fell asleep next to Deidara.

**A Couple Weeks Later;**

Deidara and Sasori were both released from the hospital, Deidara first. Deidara had gone to pick Sasori up, since he was still in some sort of pain. When they pulled up to Deidara's, the blond gave Sasori a nervous look. "Danna, are you sure you wanna stay here, un? I...I want you to be comfortable where you wanna be, yeah." Sasori undid his seat belt and glanced at Deidara, pushing the door open.

"If I didn't want to be here, Deidara, I wouldn't have had you pick me up." Deidara gave a cheerful smile, climbing from the car and moving over to Sasori's side, helping him inside the house. When the door closed, Deidara noted the sudden uneasiness that came from Sasori. He looked down and away from his danna, closing his eyes. He started for the front room, saying nothing. His eyes widened and he gasped when he felt his back hit the wall, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Sasori's lips press against his own. Sasori smirked inwardly, watching the look in Deidara's eyes with amuzed ones of his own.

Deidara's eyes were still wide with shock. Slowly, hesitantly, he closed his eyes, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori snaked his own arms around the boys slender waist, pulling him closer, desire taking over his other senses. The fear of this boy, the hate towards him...It all vanished. He wanted Deidara then and there. Deidara could feel his danna's desire and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist, moving up some, getting a moan out of the other, even if it was in the back of his throat. Sasori carried the boy to the couch.

From there, they were both lost in their own desire for the other. They were in the middle of their own fun when Deidara's heart skipped a beat and tears slid down his cheeks. He was glad that this time, Sasori had him on his stomach. He burried his face in the pillow and took a deep breath, failing to keep it held in as Sasori pushed into him. This caused the boy to moan and let a small cry escape his lips. Sasori pulled out and stopped, staring down at him. He lowered his head to the other's ear. "I'm not leaving ever again, Dei-chan." He whispered, lying himself at the boys side, pulling him closer. Deidara closed his eyes tight and rested back into his danna's comfort, letting more tears slide down his face. 

_Why did I let him go in the first place? He's dedicated his entire life to me. He's done everything for me. He'd even die for..._ The thought made Sasori's heart skip a beat. _Die...He...He could have killed himself...What would I have..._

"Danna?" Deidara's voice pulled him from his disturbed thoughts. "You're shaking, un." Deidara still had his back to Sasori, his eyes closed, his own thoughts calmed down. Sasori stared at the back of the blond's head. "Why?" Sasori just wrapped his arms around the boy tighter, closing his eyes as he burried his face between Deidara's neck and the couch.

"I'm sorry, Dei-chan, for what I've done to you." Deidara managed to roll over in Sasori's arms, staring at his red headed lover with a smile. Sasori stared up at him a bit, then returned the smile, pulling the boy closer to claim his lips. Deidara climbed on top of him this time. They were both lucky their was a blanket over the top of them, neither of them heard the door open, or close, nor did they hear footsteps entering the room. Itachi stopped in his tracks, staring at them in a bit of disbelief. _His_ Sasori was under Deidara and it pissed him off a bit. He kept calm though and rested hsi shoulder against the door way, clearing his throat. Both boys jumped and looked back to see Itachi standing there, hsi eyes closed.

"Glad to see you're feeling well, Sasori." Sasori sat up and Deidara lied back, staring daggers at Itachi.

"What are you doing here?"(...xD I like pants around your feet -sings - Just started playing...xD/Sasori; O.O -anime fall-/Deidara; xD)

"I came to check up on Deidara."

"Like I needed you to, un." Deidara muttered. Sasori sighed and reached over Deidara to grab his boxers.

"Don't bother. I'll leave you two alone." Itachi said, walking from the room. Sasori gave a small sigh and dressed anyway.

"Sasori-danna?"

"I'll be back."

"Don't go, un! Please!" Deidara pleaded, sitting back up. Sasori looked back to see a hurt look in Deidara's eyes. He sat down and pulled the boy close to him.

"Deidara, I'm yours, forever. Nothing is ever going to change that." He leaned down and kissed the boys forehead. Deidara stared up at him with a small nod, looking away.

"But, Itachi took you away once, un." Sasori lifted the boys chin to look at him.

"But it's you I'm in love with." Deidara blushed and stared up into Sasori's eyes. Sasori smiled at him with that loving look he had given him the first time they ever hooked up. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori.

"Danna, I love you too, un!" He cried, tears streaking his face. He was happy. Sasori was his again. Sasori just smiled and hugged the boy close, before pushing him back gently.

"I'll be back, Dei-chan." Deidara nodded and watched Sasori walk from the room, listening as the front door clicked shut. Sasori jumped when he saw Itachi standing beside the door.

"This is what you want, then?" Sasori nodded.

"Deidara...I need him as much as that boy needs me." Itachi turned his gaze to Sasori, his eyes holding hate. Not towards the red head, but towards the blond he was in love with.

"You're gonna regret this, Sasori. Deidara's a nut job, and you know it. How do you know this isn't some kind of plan to get you off guard so he can kill you later?"

"He won't." Sasori said, unwrapping the gauze on his arm. He was gonna wear his scars with pride, even if some possessive little freak did it. He loved that possessive little freak that was resting on the couch inside.

"How do you know?! You thought you could trust him when he came back, and look what he..." Sasori shot Itachi a glare.

"And that's why Deidara needs me." Sasori said, walking into the house, leaving a stunned Itachi. His eyes narrowed as he walked away. The two in the house heard tires squeal and a motorbike roar as Itachi sped off. Deidara smiled up at Sasori as he stood, wrapping his arms around _his_ danna. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him close, claiming his lips. Deidara smirked against the kiss, closing his eyes, returning it.

_My danna. Always and forever. Till death do us..._

"Marry me." Deidara's eyes widened, his face turned red, and he pulled back from the kiss. Sasori stood there with a serious look. "Marry me, Deidara." A single tear ran down Deidara's face, and he fainted.

**End Chapter**

Sasori & Deidara; O.O

Deidara; -faints-

Sasori; Deidara! -catches-

Me; Haha! Didn't expect that one, did ya?

Itachi; -glaring-

Me; Huh? Uh, Itachi, no hard feeling's, right?

Itachi; -says nothing and steps closer-

Me; -backs up- Okay, Itachi...I'm sorry... -turns and runs-

Sasori; Okay, now I'm just flat out curious. Hurry up and update, Authoress. -blink blink- Hey! Stop chasing her, Itachi!

Sasuke; -sigh- Looks like I'm writing the next chapter for her...Please read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

**Nine;**

"Marry me." Deidara's eyes widened, his face turned red, and he pulled back from the kiss. Sasori stood there with a serious look. "Marry me, Deidara." A single tear ran down Deidara's face, and he fainted.

**)Break(**

Sasori & Deidara; O.O

Deidara; -faints-

Sasori; Deidara! -catches-

Me; Haha! Didn't expect that one, did ya?

**)End Break(**

Sasori caught the stunned blonde before he had a chance to hit the hard wood floor, picking him up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom and lying him down in bed, letting him rest. While Deidara rested, Sasori occupied his time by cooking a small dinner for two. A few hours later, he could hear Deidara shift in his bed and looked towards the door from his spot in the front room. He heard foot steps and stood, deciding to meet them before they got too far from their previous spot. Deidara walked into the front room and froze, staring at Sasori. The only thing that ran through his mind was the question that had made him so grogy in the first place.

_"Marry me."_

Deidara ran up to Sasori and wrapped his arms around his neck, burrying his face in the crook of said body part and his own arms. "Sasori-danna!" He cried as his body tensed while he tried to hold back his tears. Sasori smiled and hugged the boy close to him. "I...I love you, yeah." Deidara choked out, feeling the comfort Sasori tried to give as he rubbed the boys back, hugging the 'child' in his arms. He laughed at the thought of the word and shook his head. Deidara pulled back and shot a small glare at Sasori. "W-what?"

"I almost forgot you weren't a child anymore, Dei-chan." The boy blushed a bit and looked away.

"No, I'm not a child, un." He muttered, blinking when he felt gentle hands pull his chin so his face was looking at Sasori, their lips pressing together. And in the said moment, Deidara whispered something that made Sasori's heart skip a beat. "Yes."

**months later;**

**)Break(**

Sasori; Hey! What the fuck?!

Deidara; -dreamy eyes- Stop interupting the fic. It's getting good! -eating pop corn-

Me; Haha! Oh! Pass the popcorn! Very good job, Sasuke-kun! Keep typing!

Sasuke; Would you guys shut up? -sigh-

**)End Break(**

Anyway, a few months later, Deidara spund around in his wedding dress, admiring the black and red fabric, a smile placed carefully on his lips as his cousin, Ino Yamanaka, smiled. "Oh! I'm so happy for you, Dei-chan!"

**)Break(**

Deidara; -chokes on pop corn- WTF?!

Sasori; O.O I didn't know she was your cousin?!

Sasuke; -evil smirk-

Ino; WTFH, SASUKE?!

Me; Gah, _**SHUT UP!**_ I'm enjoying this. Sasuke, keep going.

**)End Break(**

Deidara smiled back at her, with a nod before examining the dress again. It was black and red laced, belling out as it reached the floor, sleevless/strapless with black and red silk gloves that reached his upper arms. On the back was a red and black bow that was too big for anyone's own good, but to Deidara's liking. There was a knock on the door and in walked Itachi with hate filled eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Deidara." Itachi spoke to the blonde. Ino just stepped between them, having not like Itachi already.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san, but Sasori-danna is the only one, un." Deidara smiled, walking up and placing a gentle kiss on the raven haired man's cheek. "And I thank you for everything. You've brought Sasori-danna and I closer." He walked from the room, leaving a frustrated Itachi there. Ino smirked.

"You're just mad because you wanted Sasori all to your self." Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out.

The wedding came and went, and the two were officially married. Sasori and Deidara Akusan. The party was held and all hell broke loose.

Everyone had been drinking and Deidara had been the most drunk. He leaned on Sasuke and laughed, tears streaking his face from both sarrow and joy. "The only reason I married Sasori-danna was so he wouldn't kill me. I don't like him. I hate him! He was my ticket out of a whore house, and now he's my ticket to complete freedom." Sasuke looked at the blonde a bit, his mind going blank when he felt himself be pushed back by strong arms, warm lips pressing against him. They sat in Sasuke's room, away from the others, since Deidara had gotten sick and Sasori was passed out drunk, or so they thought.

Sasuke tired to protest, but it didn't work and the sexually frustrated blonde proceeded to rape Sasuke. Yes, rape him. By the time Deidara was finished, Sasuke's wrists were cut up from the cuffs Deidara had managed to get around him and tie him to the bed with, tears streaking the young Uchiha's face. Little did Deidara know, that was his last night of freedom, because Itachi had gotten it All. On. Tape.

**End Chapter;**

Sasuke; I made it short, so what? Yes, I had to throw in the rape and I was the youngest and most vulnerable, so deal with it.

Me; O.O OMG! Sasuke, you put yourself in a rape situation?! Sheesh! I thought the story was gonna end, but here you just opened it up for ALOT more chapters, and by that, I mean a few more with good shit in it.

Ino & Deidara; WE'RE NOT RELATED!

Sasori; But you two look like one another, almost. Are you twins?

Ino & Dei; _**NO!**_

Sasori; Okay, okay! Sheesh.

Sasuke; o.o; You shouldn't bother them when they're like that...

Ino & Dei; Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sasuke; Eep! Authoress, take over! -runs-

Me; I'm working on the 10th chapter now. Sasori, go save Sasuke.

Sasori; Fine, mother...


	10. Chapter 10

**Akatsuki; A Twisted Life Style**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It's a twisted lifestyle with the Akatsuki, hince the name!

It's a Deidara/Sasori base.

Sasori; -looks pissy-

Sasuke; -still smirking-

Deidara; -pouting-

Itachi; high fives Sasuke- Sasuke, I couldn't have asked for a better chapter last round.

Sasuke; -quirks brow- How come? I got raped?

Itachi; Yeah, but you showed Deidara's true colors!

Sasori; -pouts in Authoress' arms-

Me; -sigh- Sasori, I told you this is just a story. None of it's true! -sighs- Anyway, I want to point out, IFLYSFM, K94evur. I think you're the one that's really been reviewing this story all the way through. I could be wrong. I'm too lazy to check the reviews on the story, seeing as how I delete EVERYTHING from my inbox nowadays. I had to change e-mail accounts because I had over 1000 e-mails on my old account. I just gave up on it all. xD Anyway, please Read and Rview EVERYBODY! -hands K94evur cookies and candy- IFLYSFM

(IFLYSFM, for people that are slow like me, it means; I fucking love you so fucking much. xD Took me forever to figure out what IFLY meant. xD)

**Ten;**

The next morning, both boys awoke to the sound of Sasuke's door being kicked in. "When I get my fucking hands on you!" Itachi screamed at the blonde as Kisame proceeded to hold back the raven haired, older Uchiha. Itachi had been too drunk the night before to realize the boy Deidara was raping was his own younger brother, until he saw the tape he was gonna show Sasori. Deidara jumped and smirked, running a gentle hand down the restrained Uchiha child's stomach, getting a squeak from the boy as his cold hands moved over the boys bare skin. Itachi's eyes followed his hand. "You better fucking not touch him there." His voice was low, warning.

"Help." Sasuke whispered from his spot as he pulled at his restraints, grasping the metal chains when he felt Deidara grab him in a gentle, caressing way, yet possesively.

"Or what, un?"

"I'll show Sasori that fucking tape, Deidara, and you're gonna fucking regret messing with either of them!" Itachi yelled, pushing away from Kisame, who just grabbed hold of him again.

"Itachi, calm down! Sasuke's in the way." Kisame warned.

"I don't give a fuck, because once I get my hands around that precious little neck of Deidara's, I'm gonna fucking KILL HIM!" Itachi snapped, struggling more. He could see the tears that were making their way down his brother's cheeks as he watched Deidara stroke at the boy. If you wanna know why Sasuke hasn't kicked him yet, you'll find that his ankles were tied as well. Anyway, There was more struggling and then an agrivated, hung over Sasori walked into the room.

"What are you yelling for?" He asked Itachi, his eyes widening at the site. Deidara had instinctively teared up and burried his face when he heard the foot steps, deciding to make a play.

"Danna! They think I purposely raped Sasuke, un!" The blonde cried. Sasori's heart broke in two. "I was drunk, and the alcohol!" He cried more. Sasuke struggled more.

"Dammit! Just get me out of here!" Sasuke screamed, his voice cracking. Both Itachi and Sasori moved to the boys' sides, Itachi breaking the boys restraints and comforting him, his eyes glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Sasori, I'm telling you now that Deidara's no good for you. I have proof it wasn't an accident!"

"He's lying!" Deidara cried into his lover's, now husband's, shoulder as Sasori hugged him to his chest. Sasori stared at the shaky Sasuke, knowing better than to believe that it was an accident. Sasuke was stronger than he seemed now, and would never have let it get that far, especially with Deidara, but he chose to believe his blonde husband over the Uchiha brothers. Words were exchanged as well as threats between the three men before Deidara and Sasori had left. Sasuke was left in his room to be curled up on his bed, fully clothed, his head burried roughly under his pillows and blanket. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear off the face of the Earth.

Summer came around, finally, and Sasuke was still cautious of where he went and who he met up with, Itachi being the protective older brother he was wouldn't let Sasuke step foot outside the door without know the basic details; Where are you going? Who are you going with? When will you be back? When will you call? Things like that.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori had distanced themselves from the Uchiha's, until one fateful summer morning. Sasori grabbed the mail while Deidara was still sleeping, finding a package addressed to them both that was labeled "HitMan". Sasori shrugged and opened it to find a tape. He pushed it into the VCR, hitting play as he sat back. He felt his heart snap in two as he saw the contents of the video. Every words Deidara spoke to the young Uchiha was heard loud and clear.

_"Ah, fuck! Sasuke, you're way...much better than Sasori-danna."_ The words came as he watched his blonde husband fucking, raping, the younger Uchiha. He could hear the deporate cries and plea's to be let loose, for the torture to end. The rape ended and now Itachi sat on camera.

_"Here you go, Sasori. It's proof, and I'm gonna kill that blonde bastard if you don't."_

The words were spoken so clearly. He rewound the tape, turned the volume up and sat on the couch, watching it again. Deidara heard the noise and he shot up, looking to the door. He hurried in to see himself raping the young Uchiha, then felt something collide with the back of his head as he fell to the ground. "I'm your ticket, huh? You knew how fragile Sasuke was already, but you just had to, didn't you?" Deidara rolled to his back and stared up at the man before him. "No need to run. Itachi's on his way over now." A smirk rested on Sasori's lips as he pinned the blonde down and tied him up. Deidara struggled and screamed the whole while.

It wasn't long before Deidara was tied up to the bed, stripped of all clothing, struggling, cutting his wrists on his metal restraints. Sasori sat carelessly at the bed side, flipping through a book, waiting for Itachi to arrive. "You can't do this, un!" Deidara screamed, tears streaking his face. Sasori ignored him and flipped the page.

"Save it for someone who cares." He muttered, his eyes scanning the words. He heard foot steps and Deidara screamed more. Itachi appeared in the door way with a smirk, a dagger in hand.

"Hey there, Sasori, Deidara." He said, tossing the blade to his red headed friend as he walked over. Deidara watched as Itachi pressed his lips roughly against Sasori's. Sasori reacted by reaching up and pulling the raven haired boys head closer, grabbing his hair before the kiss was ended. Itachi stood and stripped himself of everything but his boxers and moved closer to the bed.

"N-no! Please!" Deidara begged, struggling more.

"Time for payback." They heard Sasuke's voice at the door as he walked in, holding a camera, looking through the little flipped part, the small T.V. screen built on the device. Itachi raped Deidara the same way Deidara had raped his little brother. When it was all done with, Sasori straddled the blonde's hips with an evil smirk plastered on his lips. He leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Now that'll never happen again, will it, Deidara?" The blonde shook his head. The tears streaking his face had soaked the pillow under his head. Sasori smirked and leaned back. "Good, because the next time you fuck around on me, I'll kill you." Itachi had sooner dressed and led Sasuke from the house. When he heard the car pull away, he pulled his lover into a loving embrace. "I'll never let you go, Deidara, never. I love you too much, but I will get my revenge on you, whatever you do to tear my heart into pieces. You belong to me, remember? Like I belong to you. There's no getting past it. Now that Itachi's had his revenge, it's timed we moved away without telling anyone?" Deidara gave a small nod into the man's shoulder and cried as he carressed his fragile body now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So ends a sad story in my eyes. Everything we had been through together was all in vein, because eventually, I killed him. I'm lying here, in my room at the Akatsuki mansion, contimplating all the horrible things said and done. All the things that could have been prevented, had it not been for me and my lust for the one I loved. Needless to say, we had moved away, speaking not a word to anyone before we left, letting our existence there fade, like the lost life of an orphan that no one loved, or cared for. I close my eyes slowly and picture his face with a smile. We were part of the Akatsuki, and it was all planned out from the beginning for me. What a twisted life style._

_-Sasori Akusan-_

**End Story;**

Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino: O.O WTFH?!

Me; -; Heh! I love you guys! Look, there was no other way to start the friggin' chapter, and no other way to end it so I could keep up the story! My mind is straying you guys! GAH! I almost turned it into a Sasuke based fanfic there for a moment. Which doesn't sound like a bad idea! The Akatsuki threesome, that I love, Ita x Dei x Saso RAPE SASUKE!

Sasuke; WTF?! I WAS JUST RAPED!

Deidara; You got your payback, un. -sulking-

Itachi; Noooooo, I got MY payback, bastard. Sasuke has yet to get his.

Sasuke; -smirk- I posted the movie ALL over the web!

Others; -sweat drop-

Sasori; Sasuke! -sing song voice-

Sasuke; O.O -runs like hell-

Me; Okay, now that they're all busy, I know this ended in a SUCKY ASS way.


End file.
